True Love For Two Shinobi
by Tensou Akebimaru
Summary: A short one shot between Naruto and Tayuya. LEMON!


True Love For Two Shinobi

**AN: Here's another short little lemon for you people that just hate to read long stories. **

Naruto and Tayuya had just gotten married less than four hours ago and now they were on their way to the beautiful and romantic Land of Waves for their honeymoon.

"Hey, Tayuya-chan, are you excited?"

"Naruto-kun, there's no place I'd rather be than with you. I've only been made happier since you asked me to marry you."

"I love you so much, Tayuya-chan."

"I love you too, shithead." Their trip had for the most part gone on like this. One would ask the other how much they wanted or didn't want to be there and it would always end in a deeply passionate kiss. Naruto and Tayuya were due in the Land of Waves in less than half a day and they were both so eager to be there that they were mere miles from the place with a little of four hours to spare. After about another hour and a half they had arrived and were checking into their hotel for two weeks.

"Hi. We have reservations for the honeymoon suite under the name Uzumaki."

"Yes, we have your reservation right here Mr. Uzumaki." As soon as they were checked in, Naruto and Tayuya raced up the stairs to their room and immediately settled in, not bothering to unpack.

"I'm going to take a shower, Naruto-kun. I'll be right back."

"Alright, love. I'll be waiting." Tayuya stepped into the bathroom with a small pack under her arm that Naruto just assumed was filled with the basic woman's necessities. However, Naruto was pleasantly surprised when Tayuya stepped out wearing nothing but a small black teddy and a black lace thong with matching bra.

"Tayuya-chan, what are you…" Naruto didn't have time to finish the question because Tayuya tackled him back onto the bed in a passion filled lip-lock.

"Naruto-kun, I've been waiting for this ever since I saw you standing at the altar. I want you to make love to me here and now." Without another word, Naruto flipped them over and swiftly but gently removed the scant lingerie she was wearing while she did the same with his jeans and shirt. Tayuya deftly unclasped her bra as Naruto slid her panties off at an agonizingly slow rate. Tayuya rolled them both over so that she was on top and went down on Naruto until she came to rest at his boxers that sported a very noticeable bulge. She removed his boxers, nearly shredding them in the process, and gasped at his size. Staring at it, she mildly wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her.

Naruto then turned them both around so that she was still on top but now they were in the 69 position. Both of them hungrily licked their lips and proceeded with their respective ministrations. As both of them neared their climaxes, they sped up and soon both of them came at the same time screaming the others name.

"Naruto-kun, I want you inside me now!" Turning so that Tayuya was on her back, Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted inside her tearing her virgin wall. Tayuya screamed in pain that soon gave way to a wave of pleasure. Taking her settling as a signal to continue Naruto began to move inside her. He maintained a steady peace for about twenty minutes and soon both of them felt their second orgasm of the night approaching at a fast pace.

Naruto sped up and was about to pull out when Tayuya wrapped her legs around his back.

"We can't have that, Naruto-kun. We're married now and dammit I want a child!"

Naruto resigned himself to his possible fate and continued to pound her until he hit his climax.

"Tayuya-chan, I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

"Tayuya-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!" They screamed each others' names as they both came and collapsed on top of one another in pure ecstasy. After they came down from their respective highs they spoke to one another before slipping into a deep sleep.

"I love you, Tayuya-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

**Afterword: There you go. Another lemon. I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd read my pet story. I've gotten two reviews for three chapters. To me the math just doesn't add up. So please…READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
